Checks are a form of payment wherein a drawer (i.e., the person who writes the check), instructs a financial institution (e.g., a bank or credit union) to pay the payee (i.e., the person to whom the check is written) a particular amount of funds from a financial account that the drawer has with the financial institution. Often the payee deposits the check in a financial account with the payee's own financial institution and the payee's financial institution will process the check. However, conventional methods for processing a check can be inefficient and time consuming. It would be advantageous to have a system that reduces or eliminates at least some of the inefficiencies of conventional methods for processing a check.